


爱情不太顺

by muxili



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muxili/pseuds/muxili
Summary: 最好的故事在黎明前死去，最爱的人给予的总是惆怅。
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Jeon Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 2





	爱情不太顺

**Author's Note:**

> 私设OOC  
> 无三观出轨文学  
> 同性可结婚设定  
> be预警（我也不知道算不算be）  
> 圆刷圆顺一句话坐骑  
> 建议配合bgm食用  
> bgm:爱情不太顺-IU/吴赫

첫번째 미안해 

刚结束一场和平时无差的无聊饭局，全圆佑撑着最后的笑脸把客户送走，整个人跌进刚拦到的出租车后座。

熟稔的报出一串地址，缓缓揉捏眉心缓解脑袋一阵一阵的疼痛，全圆佑整个人沉默下来，没再发出任何声音。

权顺荣和同事一起带队带几个研究生去隔壁市做调研，一走就是一星期，正好方便了他出入洪知秀的住所。

洪知秀专门把假全调到了这个星期，不过他并没有特意告诉全圆佑就是了，他只需要做好他分内的事，比如准备好全圆佑喜欢享用的美食，准备好全圆佑喜欢享用的美酒，准备好全圆佑喜欢享用的他自己。

肉欲是人类经久不衰的本能，而爱情是他一个人的酸甜苦辣咸。

他们不是能光明正大手牵手去约会的关系，早在他心甘情愿把全圆佑带回自己家的那天，他就知道他是有伴侣的人，叫权顺荣，是位大学教授，比他这种空中高级服务员体面的多。

半年了，他们保持这种关系，这种见不得光的，与道德相悖，只在深夜抵死缠绵的关系。

全圆佑推门进去的时候洪知秀刚洗了澡出来，浑身上下只套了件浴袍，发丝还滴着水，水滴从光洁的额头直直下坠，被卷翘的睫毛接得轻巧，桃花眼轻眨，潋滟出一层层芬芳。

他随便扯了块毛巾就往洪知秀脑袋上揉，乱揉了几下就把毛巾扔到一边，换自己的嘴唇上去啃，一寸一寸的，从眼睑啃到脸颊，从鼻尖啃到脖颈，到处都啃遍了，只避开了嘴唇。

全圆佑啃的有点狠，不仅有细密的痒还带着一下一下的刺痛，洪知秀闻到了他一身浓重的酒味，轻轻推了推他的肩膀，从密密麻麻的啃噬里稍稍抬头，轻声问要不要喝杯蜂蜜水解解酒。

洪知秀直接被扛上了床。

连清理都结束之后洪知秀窝在全圆佑怀里，双手环着他精瘦的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他胸口。

小动物一样的姿势，能给他一种他们互相爱着的错觉。

全圆佑的手机屏幕叮一声亮起。是权顺荣发来的kkt消息，他解开锁点开对话框。

一张自拍，熟悉的权顺荣穿着熟悉的外套比着熟悉的✌🏻姿势。

他突然想起这件外套。

那是全圆佑自己拿下的第一个案子，他真正成为一个能独当一面的优秀律师的起点，生意场上免不了觥筹交错推杯换盏，酒局结束回家路上全圆佑给权顺荣打电话分享喜悦。

权顺荣貌似还在实验室泡着，研二生的期末是属于他的战场。

电话一被接通全圆佑立刻火急火燎的跟权顺荣说成了成了案子成了，权顺荣带着赞扬的软糯的嗓音穿过听筒熨帖在他耳廓。

我们圆佑最棒了！今天双喜临门呢！

可能是酒精糊住了全圆佑的脑壳，他才会问出那个愣头青问题。

还有什么喜事啊？

我们的周年纪念日呀，圆佑……是忘记了吗？

冬夜的冷风从出租车的窗户缝里透进来，混着听筒里传来的因为空旷而更显清晰的敲键盘声，塔塔塔塔地锤着全圆佑的脑瓜子，敲得他瞬间失去了言语。

第二天他就去买了这件权顺荣心水好久却苦于略高的价格一直没狠下心收入囊中的外套当做纪念日礼物。

那是他第一次说对不起。

두번째 미안해

手里的案子几乎全部告一段落，全圆佑难得度过一个可以睡到自然醒的周末。

刚刚睡醒背后就蹭上一颗毛茸茸的脑袋。洪知秀也睡醒了，嘟嘟囔囔撒娇说肚子饿了好想吃东西。

他没有回身，就着这个奇怪的姿势伸出手揉了揉背后毛茸茸的脑袋。

定外卖吧。

全圆佑会做饭这件事也没有故意瞒着洪知秀，只是他们在一处的时候每次都定外卖吃。

有些亲密的事是只能和爱人做的，比如亲吻嘴唇，比如洗手作羹汤。

他没有资格。

洪知秀深谙此理，扮演着恰到好处的五好情人角色，把心动妥妥帖帖收好，放进连他自己都看不清的角落里用力遗忘。

吃饭的时候洪知秀不老实，在全圆佑怀里蹭来蹭去，饭还没吃完就又被压着做了一次，嚷嚷着不要了不要了没吃饱要吃饭才被全圆佑放过。

午饭和洪知秀一起被吃干抹净的时候太阳已经快要落山了。他翻出了很久之前就想看的电影说想一起看，全圆佑点了点头，安安稳稳瘫在了沙发上。

是一部讲述学生时代的电影，很青春很文艺，片子里是已经离全圆佑很远的大学生活。

他把脑袋靠在全圆佑肩膀上，声音轻轻的随着电影情节讲他的学生时代，软软的头发时不时蹭过全圆佑的下巴，像毛茸茸的小动物。

电影情节走到了毕业，这原本就是一场盛大的落幕，交杂着欢笑泪水紧握双手互道珍重，一切在离别面前都渺小的微不足道。

洪知秀说他没有真正感受过毕业，声音里是满满的遗憾。他说他还没升到大四的时候就进了航空公司，毕业典礼那天还在距离地面三千米的高空飞往澳洲，还是机长送了他一株花作为毕业礼物。

全圆佑又想到权顺荣。

权顺荣研究生毕业的时候正赶上全圆佑出差，明明已经答应好了一定会出席，结果还是只能在电话里说恭喜，连束花也没能亲手送出去。

不知道权顺荣收到了多少束花。

这样想着他的思绪又有点飘远。

好像是很久以前的事了，算一算也过去了五年，但是又好像是不久前才发生的事，权顺荣充满遗憾又努力装作没关系的声音仿佛就在他耳边。

那是他第二次说对不起。

세번째 미안해

坐上全圆佑开往机场的车，洪知秀依然觉得不真实。这是半年来他第一次白天和全圆佑出行，哪怕只是因为要去接权顺荣，刚好赶上送他去上班。

前一天晚上他们刚做完，洪知秀窝在全圆佑怀里用他的手机打游戏。刚刚推掉水晶，权顺荣的消息就和大大的胜利两个字一起弹出来。

明天下午我五点半到机场，记得来接我回家

洪知秀把手机举到全圆佑面前示意他有消息让他看看，在全圆佑接过手机之后状似无意实则紧张的要死心脏狂跳的撒娇。

我明天刚好六点上班，要送我去嘛

他从没说过这种话，准确的说是他从没要求过全圆佑为他做什么事。

全圆佑的确是个完美的情人，哪怕是这样的关系他也对洪知秀好的无可挑剔。

只是他也明白，更多的什么是他奢求不来的。

没想到全圆佑揉揉他的头发轻轻嗯了一声。

洪知秀上飞机之前两人又在厕所的隔间里做了一次，把灌满的套子打了个结扔掉之后全圆佑就离开了，留洪知秀一个人在卫生间整理自己。

从狭小的隔间走出来的时候洪知秀脸上还带着未褪的潮红，粉粉嫩嫩的，衬得水灵灵的桃花眼越发动人。

他一眼就认出了正在边洗手边戴着耳机打电话的那个人，哪怕只是一个背影，还有镜子里影影绰绰的头顶和半边脸。

他爱的人的爱人，今天还是托他的福他才能坐上全圆佑的车享受一次被送上班。

是权顺荣，没想到会在这种情况下碰到他。

虽然他们从未见过面，但是洪知秀已经很熟悉权顺荣了，从全圆佑的手机里。刚睡醒的权顺荣，自拍比小树杈的权顺荣，吃饭吃的两颊鼓囊囊的权顺荣，全圆佑的相册里有权顺荣的各种样貌，他全部都见过。

他好奇很久了，全圆佑的爱人，到底是什么模样。

并排洗手的时候洪知秀用余光偷偷打量权顺荣。眼睛细长有神，脸颊肉看起来软乎乎的，白白净净，对着耳机那头的人撒娇的时候会不自觉勾起嘴角，笑起来软软的，声音也软软的，棉花糖一样。

是很可爱的浅绿色的男孩子，天真烂漫乖巧顺遂的，和世故圆滑见不得光的暗紫色的洪知秀一点也不一样的男孩子。

很难有人不喜欢吧，这样蜜桃味气泡水一样的，让人心情愉悦甜度升腾的权顺荣，怎么会有人不喜欢呢，哪怕是他这样的立场也很难板起脸来认真讨厌的。

这么想着洪知秀轻轻勾着嘴角笑了笑，带着些无可奈何的挫败感转身走出了卫生间。

/

权顺荣远远的就看到了倚着车门举着手机的全圆佑，看到全圆佑对着他的方向就朝他招了招手，拖着行李箱走着走着就开始小跑，走到近前连行李箱都扔到一边不管，只顾埋头扑进了那人怀里。

圆佑我好想你呜呜呜呜呜呜呜。

全圆佑无奈的搂紧树袋熊一样挂在自己身上的爱人防止他掉下去，安抚的拍拍权顺荣挺翘的屁股。

好啦好啦，我们回家。

回家路上权顺荣一直不停在跟全圆佑讲这次出差的事，大的小的无聊的有趣的惊险的神奇的，好像经历了一场神奇的海底三万里找到了有三百年历史的沉船还发现了宝箱一样的故事。

进家门的时候权顺荣突然捧住全圆佑的脸，眼睛亮亮的发出邀请。

圆佑呀下次我们俩也去那里玩吧，我们两个人，去旅游，好嘛好嘛。

全圆佑笑着回答他，那得看下次胜澈哥什么时候给我放假。

权顺荣佯装生气嘟起了嘴，全圆佑猝不及防嘬了一口他粉嫩的嘴唇，带着偷香的满足神情悠哉悠哉去收拾权顺荣的行李箱。

走进卧室就收敛了笑容。他想到了他们的上一次旅行。

新婚旅行，结婚半年后才去成的新婚旅行。

谈恋爱三年半全圆佑求婚。

那时候刚好是全圆佑事业的晋升期，崔胜澈有意提拔他，把手上好几件重要的案子都交到了他手里。

正赶上他刚求婚成功的那段时间，婚礼已经是他能让事业为生活让步的最大限度了，而权顺荣心心念念的新婚旅行，只能在全圆佑的抱歉里一拖再拖，以至于半年之后才成行。

那是他第三次说对不起。

네번째 미안해 

结婚三年半全圆佑出轨。

他和洪知秀从看对眼到滚上床只用了一杯酒的时间。

那天下班之后客户非要拉着他去蹦迪，说什么全律师平常总是穿着一板一眼的西装坐在法庭上生活也太死板枯燥了也要适当放松一下嘛，二话不说就把全圆佑拉了过来。客户是个大客户不好得罪，况且全圆佑也真的很久没玩了，就半推半就踏进了灯红酒绿。

把洪知秀从一个肥头大耳的中年油腻男身边解救下来也只是一时兴起，接过他手里那杯由头是感谢的酒仰头饮下的时候也没想着要跟眼前桃花眼的男人发生点什么。

是洪知秀勾的全圆佑，上钩是他心甘情愿。

他软软的倒在全圆佑怀里，因了酒精而泛红的眼角潋滟起勾人的桃色，抬起手勾住全圆佑的脖子送上自己的嘴唇，耳边是DJ drop的beat，眼前是他一见倾心的脸。

全圆佑没有拒绝。

他们在凌晨一点喧闹嘈杂的酒吧角落接动情的吻，相拥着跌跌撞撞拐进近处的酒店房间。

不知道肆意了谁的放纵。

被全圆佑进入的时候洪知秀甚至不知道这人的名字。只是一场艳遇，到太阳升起就结束的关系罢了，没必要留下什么痕迹的露水姻缘他反而更加卖力投入，投入到连呻吟都比以往甜腻了几个度。

可能是被全圆佑陷进情欲里的神色晃了眼，又或许是被全圆佑低沉的喘息蛊惑，带着丝蜜糖味的想法在洪知秀心里泛起粉红色的泡泡，他突然觉得幸福。

能在太阳升起之后还能有后续就好了。

能不仅仅是露水姻缘就好了。

全圆佑射进他身体里，他摸索着胡乱去抓他的手想扣紧十指，却被他左手无名指上的环状硬物硌出了眼泪。

眼前高潮带来的白光还没消散，洪知秀突然捧住全圆佑的脸喃喃。

让我做你的金丝雀吧。

华丽美好的，被圈养的，无限期等待宠幸的，永远飞不出的。

那天晚上是全圆佑结婚以来第一次夜不归宿。提前跟权顺荣报备过要应酬所以权顺荣的确没有等他就早早睡了。

但是应酬不能成为夜不归宿的借口。

第二天早晨接到权顺荣电话的时候洪知秀还在他怀里，他翻了个身接起电话，声音带着慵懒睡意更显低沉性感。

喂，顺荣

圆佑，昨晚应酬到很晚吗

嗯，结束之后回家路上发现钱包忘在公司了就返回去拿，到公司已经很晚了就直接睡在公司了

哦好，那你再睡会吧，辛苦啦我们圆佑

嗯

挂掉电话之后手机自动弹出锁屏界面，是他们俩某次去逛街买羽绒服，刚好碰上权顺荣超级喜欢的一个款式两件八八折，两人就买了两件一模一样的当情侣款，一回到家权顺荣就迫不及待的拉着全圆佑套上新买的外套站在全身镜前大拍特拍。

这张是他最满意的一张，全圆佑的半张脸缩进立起来的领子里，身边的人乖巧的挽着他的胳膊，侧着身依在他身上，脸颊红彤彤带着灿烂的笑，眼睛里闪耀的全是幸福。

背后有双手柔柔的环上他的腰，毛茸茸的脑袋蹭在他肩膀上软软的说早安。

他对着手机上的全圆佑和权顺荣动了动嘴唇。

那是他第四次说对不起。

다섯번째 미안해 

李知勋和金珉奎婚礼的前一天晚上，权顺荣被叫出来喝酒。

说起来这二人还是他给牵的线，一个是当年的同窗现在的同事，一个是老公的客户现在的学生。

一场权顺荣生日会上结下的缘分，兜兜转转这许多年，最后还是选择携手共度余生。

酒过三巡李知勋已然泛着点醉意，他平常不是放纵的人，今天高兴，金珉奎也由着他。

李知勋端起手里所剩无几的啤酒罐碰了碰权顺荣的，笑眯眯的一口干。

真羡慕你和全圆佑，认识也顺顺利利，交往也顺顺利利，结婚也顺顺利利，到现在一直都顺顺利利，不像我俩纠缠这么久，大好的时光都浪费了。

李知勋喝多了就开始话多开始软乎乎，絮絮叨叨说着羡慕，说着哎呀真好真好，不管过程多艰难曲折，总归大家都顺利找到幸福啦，说着说着又抱住金珉奎的脖颈狠狠的对着脸蛋子亲了一口，笑嘻嘻的倒在爱人怀里。

权顺荣从李知勋泛着粉红色的笑脸上移开眼光，拿起面前刚被李知勋碰杯过的那罐喝了起来。

他没有接话，平常这种情况他一定会说点什么，或者调侃李知勋罕见的感性，或者附和着感叹对啊对啊真好真好，但是今天他没有，只是沉默的拿起了酒。

以前的权顺荣可以挺起胸膛说他真的拥有全世界的幸福，直到他无意中发现了洪知秀——或者说全圆佑本就没有专门隐瞒，只不过没有朝他说诸如我有了外遇这种话。

爱情其实不太顺。

全圆佑出轨是既定的事实没法更改，他还没有大度到愿意跟别人分享爱人。

不是没有想过装傻，他的确还是很爱全圆佑，可即使为了回到最初而故作不知，他也没信心让全圆佑再爱一次。

在恶毒的妒忌吞噬他之前，抽身是最好的选择，哪怕真的疼。

回想起来这段日子，就算摩擦着肌肤拥抱，就算嘴对嘴亲吻，就算枕着同一个枕头睡去，也和之前不太一样了。

回不去了。

/

全圆佑手机亮起的时候正在去接权顺荣的路上，金珉奎和李知勋拉着权顺荣喝酒，最后收拾烂摊子的总是他。

路口的信号灯变红，全圆佑踩下刹车，缓缓停在停止线之前，利用短暂的空隙确认未读信息。

信息来自洪知秀，内容很短，短到都不需要点开就能看到全部。

我要离开你啦，现在你自由了，全圆佑再见。

全圆佑盯着这条信息看了很久，久到后面的车开始不耐的摁喇叭催促他才猛然惊醒。

重新缓缓驶进车流里，全圆佑深深的叹了口气。

说起来洪知秀的确很乖很聪明，从不提过分的要求，只是安安静静待在他身边，扮演乖巧美丽的金丝雀角色。可能是终于发现等不到。

他知道洪知秀想要的，他能感受到洪知秀每一次埋在心底卑微的渴望和深切的爱，只是他没法回应。

他拥有权顺荣。

现在金丝雀要飞走了。

这可能是他和洪知秀之间最无伤大雅的结局。

接到权顺荣已经是很晚的时间了，金珉奎抱着喝的有些大了的李知勋同他们道别，分开前全圆佑还祝他们新婚快乐。

回到家权顺荣就扑上来吻全圆佑，吻的毫无章法又透着股急切，像他们第一次做爱的那天。

那时候两人都是初经人事什么也不懂，从扩张到进入都是草草，权顺荣的眼泪和强忍痛处的脸色加重了全圆佑的紧张无措，由此带来的疼痛远大于快乐。

那之后两人隔了很久才有了第二次，虽然仍旧生疏，但也能从中体味到一丝人类原始本能带来的快乐。

权顺荣很少这样急切又主动，却在两只手胡乱的解全圆佑裤带的时候被制止。

明天还要去婚礼帮忙，今天不能折腾你，乖。

全圆佑看着权顺荣泪汪汪的眼睛红扑扑的小脸差点把持不住，但是第二天的正事显然比现在一时爽重要的多。

他安抚的亲亲权顺荣，柔声哄着他乖乖洗澡睡觉，第二天好早起去婚礼现场帮忙。

结果权顺荣的确早起了，反而是他自己出了岔子。

两人到早早就到了婚礼现场，权顺荣先去找李知勋和金珉奎，全圆佑去找车位停车。辗转了两个小区终于停好车准备去找权顺荣的全圆佑猛然发现，他把钱包落在了公司。

一边拨通权顺荣的电话，一边重新发动车子打算回公司一趟。电话接通的时候他刚刚驶出停车的小区。

啊顺荣，我钱包落在公司了，回去取一下，得晚点才能过去了。

圆佑啊……

嗯？

全圆佑有些疑惑，权顺荣不是拖拖拉拉的人，支支吾吾只会是真的出了什么难以开口的大事。他以为是金珉奎和李知勋的婚礼出了什么问题，提问还没说出口就被权顺荣接下来的话打个措手不及。

我见过知秀哥了。

离婚吧，我们离婚吧，全圆佑。

现在我好像不再爱你了。

我放你自由。

权顺荣说完就挂掉了电话。

全圆佑有些怔愣，心脏像破了个漏风的洞一样空荡荡的，明明坐在驾驶位上，却突然失去了前进的方向。

他曾以为不管出什么事权顺荣都会爱他很久很久，他曾以为不管出什么事他都会爱权顺荣很久很久。

原来留在原地的，只剩那些他以为理所当然的爱。

对不起是他说的，不爱了是权顺荣说的，扯平了一样，好像又有点亏欠。

最好的故事在黎明前死去，最爱的人给予的总是惆怅。

这是他第五次说对不起。

他失去了权顺荣。

/

那次权顺荣找去了洪知秀家。

大门被打开的瞬间，权顺荣并没有从洪知秀脸上看到任何一点点诸如瞪大双眼等表示震惊的表情，反而像是一直在等待他的到来的样子。

洪知秀的确一直在等他，他知道权顺荣不论早晚一定会来的，这是一种奇异的默契，来源可能是因为他们爱上的是同一个男人。

没有想象中的争执吵闹，甚至连冷言冷语脸红脖子粗都没有，权顺荣就这么和洪知秀分别坐在沙发的两头，多年未见的老友一样，平平静静的谈了一下午，甚至到了要离开的时候洪知秀还问他要不要留下来共进晚餐。

送走权顺荣关上大门的那瞬间，洪知秀知道该是他离开的时候了。

权顺荣并没有跟他说让他离开全圆佑别破坏他们生活之类的恶俗言语，尽管如此他也自愧不如。

他们是完全不同的两相，对全圆佑来说他只是一段平淡生活里的刺，玫瑰烈火一样鲜艳绽放，精心养着没几日也会枯萎，徒留令人昏聩的香味。

他拥有短暂的盛放就够了，全圆佑的生活，该是被权顺荣的柔软包裹。

第二天他向公司提交了去欧洲分公司的调任申请，三天后申请通过，一周后入职。

洪知秀没有告诉全圆佑他要离开这件事，只是在上飞机前给全圆佑发了条信息。

我要离开你啦，现在你自由了，全圆佑再见。

这是属于他的结局，当初摸到全圆佑戒指的时候他就知道总有一天他会自己离开这个人。他曾在他怀里绽放过最灿烂最耀眼，如今到了他该走的时候。

可能这就是命运的滋味。

飞机进入云层里遮住了刺眼的光，目的地是未知的远方。

洪知秀勾了勾嘴角。


End file.
